Before He Cheats
by Zion Fyre
Summary: SONGFIC. Sora gets impatient with Kairi and so has a little fun. After Kairi's gets done with his car, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. PLZ Lemme know if this is under the wrong genres or should be considered something else.


_**"Before He Cheats"**  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Before He Cheats," the song which this story is based upon. Carrie Underwood owns that. I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, and if I did, Riku and Kairi would ditch porcupine-head and run away together... mwahahaha! And "Man! I Feel Like A Woman" is Shania Twain's song. So... I don't know what I do own in any of this, since the whole plot is all from "Before He Cheats." Oh, I own the computer that I'm writing this on! So... there._

_I love Kingdom Hearts fanfics but for some reason, I just can't write them... except for this one that came to me. Remember, we writers love your feedback and commentary! (Yes, I know an Eclipse probably isn't a four-wheel drive car...)  
_

_Enjoy!_

X

Sora lifted a beer to his lips as he waited. Tonight would be good, and he deserved it. Kairi would be out of town helping Selphie move into her apartment three states away. But, for him tonight, he would get some much needed... attention.

In all honesty, their relationship hadn't been going so well. One could say they both wanted different things. She wanted a boyfriend and someone to listen to her and be all close and snuggly with, but he wanted some action, something Kairi had some stupid prude idea about right now. At first, he thought he could change her mind about it, but that was a while ago. Here they were, celebrating their one-year anniversary in a month, and she still was telling him the same thing.

"Sora, I love you, but if you really loved me, you'd commit to me."

"Kairi, what do you think I'm trying to do?" he'd exclaim, looking at her with an exasperated expression on his face.

And every time that argument would come up, she wouldn't talk to him for a couple days afterward. He had learned to stop asking. And he also learned to stop trying outright, after he had tried a few times to pull her in during their make-out sessions. She would promptly push him off and glare at him.

"Sora, I don't want to be pressured into this!" she'd scream at him and either march out of his place, or kick him out of hers.

So... needless to say, with her out helping her friends, it presented the perfect chance to nurse his needs. For college he was supposed to take some art class to fulfill the requirements he needed. Well, usually there was this beautiful blond chick that sat in the studio, sketching, painting, taking pictures... whatever she felt like doing that day.

Of course, one day they got to talking when he was having trouble with some project the professor asked him to do, so... why not ask her for help? Harmless. Absolutely harmless. It was no sin to ask a beautiful, full, breathtaking woman for help. Right?

She took to sketching him while he worked. Sometimes they would go and get coffee later or something.

X

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a beach blond tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky..._

X

He glanced around the bar and saw the sweet blond girl walking up a few feet away, leaning against the bar, and looking hotter than ever in her tight white tank and low rise jeans. It left little to the imagination for him.

Her hair fell in front of her face as she looked down at her watch. Quietly, he slid over to her and pull her hair back, making her jump as he smoothly tucked her hair behind her ear.

He grinned at her as she beamed her bright smile back at him. "Hey, Sora! How could you sneak up on me like that?"

"Aw, Nami, did I scare you?" he asked playfully, nudging her.

Namine smirked as he leaned against the bar and she smoothly moved herself in front of him, straddling his legs. "You gonna ask me to dance, or am I going to have to have a good time by myself?" she asked him in a low voice.

Sora chuckled and pushed himself off the bar, meeting her body. "I'll show you a good time."

They made their way out onto the dance floor and he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Namine looked up at him, her eyes alluring and enticing, never breaking eye contact, nor forsaking the warmth from the contact of their bodies. She did not protest when he "accidentally" grazed her breast or his fingers slid into her pants, and the way she pressed herself subtly up against him while they danced sent little pulses through his body, usually ending up right between his legs...

X

Outside the bar, it was peaceful. Crickets softly sang their songs, nothing moved amongst the parked cars. All was still. 

The click of a car door opening broke the silence and a different, softer clicking followed the slam of the door after the driver had gotten out. The clicking was from a pair of boots worn by the driver that shined in the light of the moon and the streetlight. The door of the backseat opened and out was pulled something long and heavy.

"I don't understand wha..." was all that could be heard before the door slammed shut again, cutting off the masculine voice.

The boots clicked again, this time all the way over to another car. It was a nice Mitsubishi Eclipse, Gen 2. The silver of it glowed in the dim light and inside, one could see the leather seats gleaming. It was a beautiful car indeed.

The car door clicked open from the other car, and the passenger got out.

"That's not... Sora's car," he said softly, looking at the Mitsubishi with the license plate KH12BLDR in disbelief. "It can't be."

"Oh, it's him alright," she replied with a sneer, letting the bat in her hands slip from her grasp. It hit the pavement loudly, echoing off the cars and into the dark nothingness of night. But she was numb to the thudding, though he jumped at the sudden noise.

X

_ Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
Showing her how to shoot a combo..._

X

"Sora!" Namine squealed when he licked her neck playfully. He laughed with her and took her hand, pulling her back to the bar.

"I have a fun little game for you, my dear," he told her, sitting her down at the bar and then sitting beside her. Sora slapped the counter and the bartender responded by placing two shots down in front of them.

Namine stared at them for a moment. "I've never done shots before," she said, blushing a little.

"There's a first for everything," he responded with a smirk, holding one up for her. She smiled at him and took it. When he counted, they both lifted their shots and downed them, though Namine coughed and spat hers out. Sora jumped up and grabbed a bar towel, drying himself and her off.

"You okay, Nami?" he asked, trying hard not to laugh,

She herself could not hold back a chuckle. "That burned! What on earth was that?" she asked between coughs and sputters.

"That was whiskey."

"Got anything a little more... sweet?"

"Ah... you're one of those fruity-drink girls, aren't ya?" he asked with a smirk, winking at the bartender. "Should have guessed."

She giggled and accepted the pretty glass with an umbrella in it from the bartender and started to sip it happily.

"Let's try a different game. Tell me you've played pool," he said, walking with her over to a pool table.

She smiled shyly at him and shrugged. "I haven't played in a while."

"Ah, well, we're going to fix that right now."

Namine watched him set it up and grab two pool sticks, one of which he gave to her.

"You know the rules, right?" She nodded. "Okay, then... let's play and see what you've got."

He shot first, breaking up the colorful triangle and sunk a solid into one of the corner pockets. When it was her turn, Namine put her drink down and leaned over, aiming her shot. Maybe she didn't realize how sexy her body was at that angle, or that her glance at him right before she went to hit the cue ball made him want to jump her right there. Either way, he had to do something.

"Wait," he said and came up behind her. She straighted up against him and he covered her hands on the pool stick. Sora's face was buried in her vanilla scented hair for a moment as he put his lips next to her ear, whispering the secret to shooting a combo. His hot breath on her neck and lips lightly touching the outside of her ear was making her body tingle and shiver a little, and he could feel it.

Sora couldn't help it. "You seem to know how to grip the stick well."

"You have no idea," she murmured, winking at him when she turned her head a little. "I have other techniques."

"Maybe you should show me some more of your techniques after this one?"

Namine looked back at her aiming. "Sure, right after I show you what I can do with balls..."

She shot and then giggled and clapped. "I did it!" she exclaimed and spun around, throwing her arms around him. He laughed and congratulated her. "Hey, Sora, do you think I could get another...?"

Namine held up the last of her drink and winked after drinking the last two sips at the bottom.

"Of course," he told her, nodding across the room at the bartender.

Yeah, this would be easier than he thought...

X

_ And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

X

_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! SccccccccrrrrrrrrreeeEEEEE! Errrrrrrrrrrrr! Creeeeeeeeeee! SKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!_

"Kai! What the heck are you doing to his car?"

The car door slammed shut and the sharp grinding stopped.

"Riku, get back in the car!" Kairi yelled at him. "I told you, this won't take very long. Just doing some last minute touch-ups, that's all..."

Riku held her hand in his and he took the key out of her grasp. "What's gotten into you? I thought Selphie was expecting us an hour ago."

Kairi ripped her hand out of his and grabbed for the key, but he kept it out of her reach. "I called her earlier and told her we'd be there in the morning."

"Oh? And what was your reason for that?" Riku asked, hands on his hips.

Kairi avoided his questioning look of disapproval, and turned back to the Eclipse, taking out of her pocket a little remote. Pushing the "unlock" button, a soft blinking of the headlights showed that the car was now unlocked. When she opened the door, she slid inside and closed the door behind her, locking the doors so Riku couldn't interfere as she went to work.

Flipping out a pocketknife, she leaned over and stabbed the leather passenger seat. Riku pounded on the window, an attempt to knock some sense through the exterior into her head. She must have gone insane! What the heck was she up to?!

As Kairi cut through the material, she spelled out her name. It was horrible work and choppy as a child's first pumpkin on Halloween, but she didn't care. She watched her hands carve into the soft, beautiful leather with a wicked smile, a smile that reflected the pleasure she would have if he were to see her right now... or the seats later.

The doors unlocked again and she put one foot out before being yanked out by Riku.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" he demanded and pointed to the car.

She shoved his hands away from her and gave him a look of disgust. "Riku, you really want to know what's up?" she asked, snatching up the bat from the ground. She held it up and lightly swung through the air as if she were stretching for her turn to be at bat at a baseball game. Taking two steps, she grunted and swung hard at the right headlight.

"That's him!" Kairi screamed as it shattered. Turning, she swung at the other headlight, and it, too, shattered into a million pieces on the ground. "And that's her!"

"Her, who?" Riku repeated uneasily, putting a hand on the bat. Kairi was silent and still now, her head down so he couldn't see her face. Gently, he put a finger under her chin and slowly raised her head.

Her auburn hair fell away from her face, revealing that she wasn't just refusing to give him an answer, she was actually fighting back tears... and losing. Speaking would mean her voice would betray her, betray her tough, angry disposition... betray the fact that it felt like her insides were being ripped to shreds and her heart thrown into a blender. It was the feeling of not being enough.

Kairi's eyes were brimming with water, the salty liquid overflowed and quickly created pathways down her cheeks that shined in the light of the moon and the lights of the parking lot. Riku's thumb caught one on its way down and brushed it away, and then proceeded to pull Kairi into his arms, rocking her slowly, softly. She buried her face in his chest and let loose her angry screams mixed with hot tears of hatred for her unloyal boyfriend... _ex-_boyfriend.

A few moments passed, and Kairi's crying went from sobs to soft sniffles, as if she were forcing herself to stop. When she seemed to be calmed down, she suddenly pushed Riku away, pulled out her pocketknife and ran around the Mitsubishi, slashing holes in the tires. Riku sighed, crossing his arms as he watched her. He let her take out her rage on Sora's car. If anything, he deserved it. It was the only thing he deserved at all. Kairi should never have allowed herself to be taken in by the seemingly-innocent smooth-talker. What's worse was Riku felt partially responsible. After all, he had grown up with Sora and knew what he was like. Heh, Sora was so good at his act that if given the choice between the two boys, _anyone_ would pick Riku to be the player.

But when he got together with Kairi... well, everyone felt like Sora had changed. Everyone thought they were perfect for each other. Riku had even silently promised the couple that he would not let his own feelings for Kairi interfere in their relationship. And so he had kept that promise, but Sora had single-handedly managed to crash and burn this one. Riku wouldn't let Kairi be alone tonight, not after this. He silently made another promise, that she would have someone to be there for her, for once in her life.

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

Riku pulled her into her own car gently, deciding that he was probably the only one in driving condition. She was almost like a doll now, the raging bull of a woman was now empty from the energy spent destroying Sora's car. When he sat her in the passenger seat, she was compliant and quiet, easily maneuvered. Kairi's head lolled to the side, looking out the window up at the moon.

With a sigh, he climbed into the driver's side and buckled himself in, and then her. He reached over and took her head in his hands, urging her to look at him. "Kai..."

Her pained eyes looked into his, closed, and then she turned away again.

Sighing again, he let her alone to her thoughts and turned on the car and shifted it into DRIVE. He pulled out onto the road and got them back onto a familiar road they would navigate to Selphie's apartment, leaving behind that strange place that had hurt not only Kairi, but Riku as well.

X

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

X

"The best thing about bein' a woman... is the perogative to have a little fun!" Namine sang into the karaoke mic. It was clear she had already had a few of those fruity drinks in her, but Sora didn't mind at all. Namine was on fire... or setting him on fire. And he never would have guessed that she was a Shania Twain fan.

"Wow... she's really drunk," he heard a girl behind him say.

Another girl giggled. "Yeah. She's kinda trashy, don't you think?"

Sora sighed and ignored the girls' chattering as he enjoyed the view in front of him. Namine ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at Sora with a suggestive look in her eye as she twisted her body in front of him as she sat in a chair, a very provocative sight for him to be faced with. She leaned over, singing to him, "I want to be free,yeah, to feel the way I feel... Man! I feel like a woman!"

Namine then flipped her hair over her shoulder and arched her back, mimicking a sexual act, and then getting up and walking over to Sora, sitting on his lap. "Can you feel it?" she sang, running a hand up his chest and around his neck as she rocked her hips a little. Oh, he was feeling something. "Come, come, come, come on, baby! I feel like a woman!"

The bar cheered and she gave the mic back. When she walked back to Sora, she was pleased to see he hadn't moved. Putting a leg on either side of him so she was straddling him, she sat on his lap, arms around his neck.

"Hey," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Hey," he replied, slipping his hands around her waist and under her cheeks, massaging them a little. "You know... you feel pretty good here."

Namine raised an eyebrow seductively at him, though it didn't take much for him to be seduced by her. "Still interested in my techniques?"

He grinned at her and pulled her hips against his. "Whenever you're ready."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his face to hers in a passionate kiss, and then slowly broke it. "I'll be right back. Don't mind if I freshen up, d'you?"

Namine slid off his lap and started walking towards the bathrooms, except she dipped and had to steady herself with a pool table she was talking by. Sora was quickly at her side, hands on her hips to help her walk.

"You gonna be okay?"

She giggled. "'M... so drunk..."

"Okay, well, don't kill yourself in the bathroom, okay?"

Once she was in the ladies' room, he ran into the mens' and looked for one of the cologne dispensers. Man, they were expensive. He glanced in the mirror at his good looks and fine smile, thinking how he was going to be getting lucky tonight. Finally, after all this time...

He bought three dollars worth of cologne in the dispensers and freshened himself up before he straightened his shirt and walked calmly out of the bathroom. A minute later Namine rejoined him.

"Ya know, Sora," she began as she started to lean into him. Sora could feel her chest against him, rising and falling with each breath. "Maybe I should do some... private coaching with these techniques. D'you know someplace we could be... alone?"

Sora's grin turned into a smirk. "How about I show you my nice little car? And then from there we can find a place..."

Namine jumped up and squealed. "Let's go!" she said, looping an arm through his and pressing her body closer as they walked to the door. Sora put down the money for the drinks and winked at the bartender as they left.

Sora lifted his hand revealing a nice little remote and clicked the button that was labeled "unlock." The soft blinking of the headlights pointed out his Mitsubishi. Namine smiled up at him and then left his side to skip over and ooh and ahh it all she wanted. She stopped short when she was close enough to see that what looked like decals were actually scratches in the paint.

"Sora! You sure this is your car...?" Namine asked, turning to look at him, but he was frozen in his place, unspeaking, unmoving. He looked like the parent of a murder victim who had just found out what happened. "Sora?"

He snapped out of it and was immediately jumping around his car, seeing what damage was all done. "My car! Someone frickin' keyed my car!" He opened the door and looked inside. "My seats! My... nice... leather... SEATS! What the...? Oh, no... no, no, no," he said as he realized what was carved into the seats. He slammed the door closed with all his fury and walked back over to Namine, running his fingers through his hair. Just before he got to Namine, he tripped over something on the ground in front of his car. Leaning down, he picked it up and saw it was his old baseball bat. "Louisville Slugger" was scrolled on the sides. He groaned and fell against his hood. Could it get any worse?

"Hun," Namine said softly, "they smashed your headlights."

"Of course she did," he mumbled and threw the bat down.

"She?" Namine repeated.

"Yes!" Sora exploded at her, jumping up and getting in her drunk little face. "She! She is my girlfriend! She did this to my car! She was supposed to be with Selphie, helping her move for the next couple days! She... frickin' lied to me!"

Namine arched an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. "Oh, really? You mean, she _was_ your girlfriend..."

He shoved her shoulders and turned back to his car. "Get out of here, you stupid whore," he yelled at her and she sniffed, turning on her little heel and walking away.

Sora shook his head in fury, running his fingers along the etches on the hood of his car, and then he straightened up and got into his car. The seat sagged under his weight. He turned the key in the ignition and the Eclipse roared to life. Unfortunately the lights weren't working. Well, it didn't matter. He just needed to get home and...

When he shifted gears and started forward, everything felt uneven. His car kind of waddled along and there was plopping under the car. It was as if his tires were complete mush and he were driving on his rims. Sora jumped out of his car and examined his tires before in his rage he let out a long stream of every swear and curse he could think of. He kicked the rim and sat against his car, wanting to pound something very badly. Too bad Namine was gone.

How did Kairi know?

X

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me...

No... not on me...

X

Silence filled the car, an uneasy one, but he couldn't bring himself to turn on the radio. But there was one thing that he couldn't help but ask.

"What are you going to say to him?"

She put her elbow against the window and her head against her hand. "Riku, this won't happen again."

"Oh, don't tell me you believe that," he begged her, glancing away from the road, rolling his eyes.

She was quiet a little longer and then, "It won't Riku, because the next time he cheats... it won't be on me. "

He looked over at her, a hopeful look in his eye. "I'm glad."

"Well, I'm not so sure I am."

Hopeful feeling gone. "Why would you say that, Kai?" Riku asked softly.

"I can't help but think... maybe if I had just..."

"Just what?"

Kairi sighed and shrugged, folding her hands in her lap as she looked out of the windshield now. "Sora wanted for us to be... closer than I was comfortable with. I can't help but think if I had just let it happen, this wouldn't be a problem..."

Riku flipped on the turn signal and drove off the side of the road. He put the car in park and flicked on the hazards as he unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at her. Kairi stared at him, uneasy.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He took her by the shoulders and shook her a little, eyes pleading. "Kairi, don't ever think that! Ever! If he's not man enough to... ugh!" He let go of her and sat back, crossing his arms, watching the traffic pass them by.

Kairi was stunned. When she found her voice, it was far more harsh than she had meant it, but she still was angry. "Riku, you're only saying that! Guys only EVER say that. They don't really mean it. Every guy gets to the point that Sora gets to, and if you don't put out, then you get left behind!" New tears were coming to the surface, but she fought her hardest to keep them down.

"Kai..." he whispered, eyes closed and turned away from her, but the raw emotion in his voice was real. Riku took a deep breath and turned his head toward her. His hand drifted towards hers and took it, grasping it firmly as he looked into her eyes. "Kai, you're right. Every guy does get to that point where the wants more than ever what's in front of him. But listen to this: I promise you that the only thing he should do to prove his love for you is to fight. Fight to control himself until he can commit his whole being to you because you're worth it. Prude... that's just a word. It's a word that assholes like Sora use to guilt women into doing things they don't want to do. Women like that girl are easy and common. Women like you, Kairi... women like you are a real thing of beauty because you don't give it to just anyone. You want _the_ one. And for any guy that is worth it, that kind of rarity is worth fighting himself and all of Hell... just to be with you."

The intensity in Riku's eyes was powerful and it stopped Kairi's negative thoughts that continued to flow through her mind. It was bare honesty and a truth that not many realized.

"Riku, do you really think that there is someone who believes that?" she ventured to whispered, her eyes still searching his as she clung to his hand without even realizing she was.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. "I promise."

The car started back up and resumed its journey down the road in the midnight hour.

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

* * *

_I got the idea for this fanfic after I heard this song a million times on the radio. Needless to say, I think too much. After a while, I started to think about the beginning of the song, "Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blond tramp..." And for some reason, Namine came to mind. She's pretty blond. But who would cheat with her? Of course! Sora! They might have had a thing... mwahaha... Plus, I love RikuXKairi so I just HAD to have Riku there to give Kairi support and comfort... and to show her what a real man was like. I do realize I completely created the ending of this because I feel like too often women think that they need to give sex to get love. I fully believe with all my being in what Riku said to Kairi at the very end. It's the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God..._

_Anyway, questions and comments are very much appreciated. I hope you liked this little heartbreak fic. I admit, I put some of my own heartbreak angst into it... couldn't resist, mate..._

_Love,_

_-Kat- _


End file.
